


the Moon and the Iris

by silveriris



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriris/pseuds/silveriris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My little contribution to femslash february. A Tsukuyo x Sacchan fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Moon and the Iris

Title: the Moon and the Iris  
Fandom: Gintama  
Characters: Tsukuyo, Sarutobi Sacchan Ayame  
Word count: 1,328  
Rating: R; it's femslash, what did you expect  
Warnings: yuri; if you're not into it, don't read; kinda PWP-ish  
Disclaimer: “Gintama” is not mine, although the writing certainly is.  
A/N: my little contribution to femslash february; why yuri ships get no love..? 

*

Tsukuyo walks into her bedroom, and only after she closes the door, shutting herself from the outside world, she can finally let out a long sigh. She is tired; it has been one of these busy nights, when Tsukuyo feels the burden of being the leader of the Hyakka. Housen's death did solve some problems, but Yoshiwara has never been a safe and peaceful place. Perhaps it never will be, Tsukuyo wonders sometimes, seeing how rotten and cruel the world is.   
Deep in thoughts, she doesn't pay much attention to her surroundings, that's why she doesn't notice there's someone else in the room. Tsukuyo gasps in surprise when a familiar person steps out of the shadows, grabs her hand and pulls her so close, the courtesan can clearly see the excitement in the intruder's eyes.  
“Welcome back “, says Sacchan with a playful smile; Tsukuyo is not even surprised to see her here. “You look tired... but you aren't too tired, right?”, she asks with a hopeful excitement, gently stroking the woman's cheek.  
She has that characteristic look on her face, her eyes are shining, and Tsukuyo knows this can end up only in one way. The courtesan simply smiles in response.  
Usually, Tsukuyo has been rather reluctant to almost everything Ayame suggested (her usual responses are “No, we're not gonna do this, ya stupid monkey”, “What the hell is this thing?! Take it away from me, ya stupid monkey” and “Turn off the light”). One time she made a mistake of getting the blonde drunk to check if her drunk version is less reserved. She soon learnt that giving Tsukuyo even the smallest amount of alcohol is not a good idea, since the next day Sarutobi woke up in an unknown room, her clothes scattered all over the floor, her glasses smashed into pieces, feeling sore like after running a marathon, with the courtesan sleeping soundly on the floor, hugging an empty bottle, covered only by Sacchan's scarf. Ayame's memories of that night are a bit blurry, but maybe it’s better.  
This time, however, to kunoichi's surprise, Tsukuyo doesn't shy away from the touch and accepts the invitation without protest.  
Sacchan kisses her, nipping gently at her bottom lip. “You are very tense”, she whispers between kisses. “Rough night?”  
“Ya could say so...”  
Tsukuyo remembers that she kissed the kunoichi for the first time to simply shut her up because she couldn't stand her annoying blabbing. That wasn't the smartest thing to do, but when Tsukuyo wanted to pull back, maybe even apologize, she felt Ayame returning the kiss.  
It felt utterly wrong.  
And so, so good.  
One thing led to another, and although Tsukuyo doesn't know how the hell this happened, from the moment their lips touched for the first time, she has been in some kind of a relationship with the most perverted woman in Edo. She never regrets it, though.  
She lets Sacchan undo her obi that falls on the floor, then guide her to the bed. When Tsukuyo lays down on her back, she thinks that only five minutes ago all she wanted was to rest. She's amazed how quickly she can change her mind.  
Sarutobi sits down on the bed, between Tsukuyo's open thighs, looking so smug and happy, that one could think it's her favourite place on the planet. Ayame's hands push the bottom of Tsukuyo's kimono up, revealing black lacy panties, and a gleeful smile appears on kunoichi's lips. She loves this part; it's like unwrapping a Christmas present. Or a candy, as Tsukuyo's skin is so sweet and delicious Ayame wants to taste, lick, and bite every part of the courtesan's body. Tsukuyo used to bend away from the touch, but after some time she learned to accept her body's needs, however, she still doesn't believe when Sarutobi tells her how beautiful she is.  
“Beauty won't help me protect the women of Yoshiwara”, she says bitterly, her fingers tracing the scars on her face. Ayame can only hope that maybe one day the courtesan will stop focusing on her flaws, because she is perfect in every way.  
Tsukuyo looks away, embarrassed, because Sarutobi seems so preoccupied with taking off her black high-heel boots as if it was some kind of a sacred ritual. She wants to tell her to hurry up, but she says nothing; she can wait, she's a patient woman (not really, but she likes to think she is).  
Sacchan looks over at Tsukuyo's legs and feels her cheeks blushing at the thought of stripping her of all her clothes, leaving only the fishnet stockings, her naked pale skin on dark bed sheets. She trails a hand along Tsukuyo's knee and down her thigh. Tsukuyo knows Sacchan smiles like the queen of all devils, so she closes her eyes. She inhales sharply, when the other woman is tugging her panties away.  
In an effort not to moan aloud, fearing being heard through paper thin walls, Tsukuyo presses her lips together, but it is a torture to hold still while Sarutobi's skilled fingers work over her.  
“For god's sake, you live in the centre of Japan's most famous red-light district”, says Sacchan, observing Tsukuyo's attempts to stay quiet. “Don't be such a prude, Tsukki.”  
“I HATE this nickname"” she lies, fighting with the urge to scream, voice breathless with need.  
“But it's cute”, Ayame giggles, moving her fingers faster and faster in repeated patterns.  
“I don't want... to be... cute!” Tsukuyo cries, finally giving in to the moment, just focusing on the pleasure.  
Sacchan bites her lower lip, watching the courtesan. It doesn't take her long to have Tsukuyo moaning and shivering. She takes her time to tease the blonde (sometimes even Sacchan, the greatest example of an M, feels a bit sadistic), before sending her over the edge. Tsukuyo comes with a sharp cry and a long arch of her back. Her body suddenly relaxes, and she realizes this is what she truly needed.  
“You had enough?”, Sacchan asks with a provocative smile. “I thought I could expect more from Number Ten...”  
“Really, yer still thinkin' about that popularity poll?”, Tsukuyo says, trying to calm herself a little. “Even now?”  
She sits up, cheeks flushed, eyes shining. She takes off her kimono that's been only a bother. Tsukuyo's hair is now a bit disordered, but it always look perfect, even when Sarutobi has had her legs wrapped around her head.   
“Strip” the courtesan orders, her voice low and dark.  
Sacchan undresses in what seems like a blink of an eye, tossing her clothes hastily on the floor, leaving only her lingerie, because she knows how much the courtesan likes the touch of lace between her fingers. Before she can make a comment about her impatient blondie, she’s lying on her back, pressed to the bed, feeling Tsukuyo's body stretched over her, and hot lips over hers. The kiss is forceful, but they both know Sacchan likes it this way. She is too responsive, as always, and loud. Too loud, Tsukuyo thinks, wondering if she's going to hear Hinowa's not-so-subtle comments in the morning. Her lips travel from Ayame's cheek, across her collarbone. When Tsukuyo is sucking and biting her neck, Sarutobi scratches her back, and neither of them will later apologize for leaving marks on each other's bodies.  
Tsukuyo reaches between them, she knows exactly where to touch to receive a satisfactory response, and Sacchan's body feels so familiar under her fingers, she can't help it but smile. Ayame is only able to gasp and writhe beneath her; a loud moan escapes her lips when the climax hits.  
They lie in silence, their bodies tangled together. Sacchan turns her head to the side, looks at the courtesan with affection. She brushes Tsukuyo’s blonde hair behind her ear. Ayame is the first one to fall asleep; Tsukuyo observes her peaceful face until her eyelids get heavy. She closes her eyes, a shadow of a smile spread across her face.

*

HEADCANON #1: Sacchan has a serious fetish of Tsukuyo's fishnet stockings (who doesn't /cough ).  
HEADCANON #2: Tsukuyo's hair is always perfect, no matter what.

Joking aside, it was fun to write. Thanks for reading.


End file.
